


Tempting Fate

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [57]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, they needed a night to reconnect with each other, theyre great parents but sometimes they just need a good fuck, this is literally just Padmé and Anakin tempting fate and seeing if they get pregnant again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Post the addition of their newest nephew, Anakin and Padmé leave the kids at her parents, go to a work party and then spend a night reconnecting with each other. Knowing they’re tempting fate a little too much.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Tempting Fate

“Thanks for watching them, Mom. We appreciate it,” Padmé said, putting her shawl back on. “This unveiling of the new wing is important and Dr. Palpatine is requiring everyone to be there.”

“Oh, it’s no problem, dears. We love having them overnight and it gives Ryoo and Pooja somebody to play with,” Jobal said, bouncing Julie on her hip. “Isn’t that right, Peanut?” Julie laughed as her Grandmother tickled her belly. “You might want to straighten Anakin’s tie, it looks like you guys had to redress in a hurry.” Anakin flushed a deep red, avoiding eye contact with his mother-in-law.

“Ani, I told you to stop messing with it,” Padmé sighed as she pulled him closer to her by the silk accessory around his neck. 

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t get to be this close to you,” he whispered as she straightened his tie and smoothed the lapels of his suit jacket. 

“Stop, my mom is watching,” Padmé blushed. “We’re going to be late, come on.”

She led him out the door after lots of hugs and kisses and promises that they’d see them in the morning. Anakin pinned her against the passenger door of their car. 

“That dress looks...amazing on you,” he breathed, “what if we skip this party and I take you to dinner and then have my wicked way with you?” He leaned in his lips a hair’s breadth away from hers. “Trust me, I’ll make it worth the tongue lashing from your boss.” He kissed her tenderly, his lips warm against hers, his hands coming to rest on her hips and pulling her close to him. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she pulled away, panting. 

“Ani, don’t. We have to get going,” Padmé said, smoothing his jacket again. “As much as I love that idea and you, this is a required party so that the people who donated see the doctors they’re benefitting.” 

“Ah, but you didn’t have to dress so…” he stumbled for a word that would describe the deep purple gown she had on. She looked amazing as always, her dark hair tied into an elaborate updo, her eyes sparkling and the neckline on her dress showing off her soft, pale, skin. “…I honestly can’t think of a word to describe you right now,” he uttered, his voice deeper than usual. He kissed her again. 

“Anakin Michael, we’re going to be late if you keep kissing me,” Padmé playfully scolded. She wasn’t going to complain about her husband being more affectionate than usual. He looked amazing too. His hair combed neatly, his crisp white shirt contrasting his black suit and purple tie, his blue eyes darker from lust or from his clothing she couldn’t tell, and his clean-shaven jaw reminded her of their wedding day. “You clean up good, my dear. If we stay for at least an hour, we can feign picking up our kids and then take advantage of an empty house,” she whispered in his ear, nipping it slightly. 

“Then what are you waiting for, woman? Let’s get this bread,” he said, opening her door and relishing the sound of her laughter

The party was dull, just as Anakin was expecting, but the flirting Padmé was teasing him with all night made it bearable. The way she kept looking at him, the subtle touches, flashing him looks from across rooms, it all drove him wild. Now, they’d gotten home, and he had her pressed against the front door. 

“You, Padmé Amidala Skywalker, are a sexy little minx,” he muttered, his lips attacking her neck. Padmé moaned softly and he felt a stirring in his belly. 

“Ani, hang on,” she whimpered as he brought his hand up to let her hair down. “We need to let Threepio out before we get too far.” 

“I let him out already,” his teeth scraped against her ear lobe, “he’s already asleep in Luke and Leia’s room.” He pushed himself closer to her, chest-bumping against chest and hips against hips. Padmé brought her hands up to cup his face as he moved his mouth back to hers. 

“Anakin,” she whispered, tugging at his hair and scratching his scalp. “Fuck me.” He hoisted her up, his hands supporting her butt as her legs locked around his waist. Padmé ground her hips into his and he made a strangled sound in the back of his throat as he grew hard against her. 

He carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, dropping her gently onto the mattress. 

“I love you,” he muttered, bending down to kiss her gently. He took his suit jacket off, letting it drop to the floor. “Dress, off,” he muttered in between laying kisses on her exposed chest. 

“You’re going to have to help me,” she laughed, sitting up. He helped her unzip the dress and taking her hand to help her balance as she stepped out of it. His hands came to rest on her waist, his thumbs rubbing circles onto her hips. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

“Even after three children?” She muttered looking up at him through her long eyelashes, a smirk dancing across her lip as she stood on tiptoe to get closer to his eye level. 

“Especially after three children.” Padmé kissed him again, pushing him onto the bed, untying his necktie and straddling his hips. She slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, kissing his chest after each button. “Padmé,” he whispered, “Oh, please.” Padmé pushed the garment from his shoulders and pressed soft kisses down his neck to his chest, letting her teeth scrape against his nipple. She felt heat flood her belly as he gasped, groaned and carressed her cheek. Her nails scratched at the waistband of his dress pants and his bulge twitched slightly. 

“Please what?” She asked, nipping his oblique and blowing cool air across the wound. “You know what I really miss?” She asked, undoing his belt and tugging at his zipper slowly. “Your cock. I miss being filled by it whenever we want, being able to taste it, feel it, tease it,” she tugged his dress pants off of his hips as she spoke. “In all honesty, I miss being able to please you like a wife should.” 

“Oh, you please me enough,” Anakin groaned, his fingers tangling in her hair. 

“I meant,” she crawled back up him, “sexually,” she whispered, nipping his ear lobe and grinding herself against his boxer briefs. Anakin smirked and thrust his hips up into hers. She sat up, reached behind her and unclasped the bra she had on. “Like what you see?” She asked as his eyes traveled down to gaze upon her bare chest. The chest that nursed their kids. The one that drives him crazy when she rides him, that is a warm weight on his chest when she hugs him, one that pillows their children’s heads when they fall asleep. 

“I love what I see,” he said, breathlessly. Anakin took this moment to flip them and tease her for a few moments. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love your eyes,” he pressed a kiss to her temple, “your nose…your lips,” he kissed the corner of her mouth before continuing down the column of her neck. “I love your laugh…the way your chest turns red when you blush…the way you willingly carried three of my children,” he punctuated his sentences with kisses to her throat, the top of her chest, and her lower belly as he described the things he loves about her. Padmé moaned, his kisses leaving her skin tingly. “But most of all, I love your heart,” he murmured and took her nipple into his mouth and she sighed as her hands came to rest in his hair. He kissed, sucked, and nipped at her breast before dragging his tongue down her belly and kissing along the waistband of her panties. 

“Ani,” she moaned, tugging on his hair. “Oh, Ani, I love you, I love you,” she chanted as he slowly pulled her panties down her legs. “Fuck me, please.” 

He licked his hand and lubed himself before running his finger along her slit. “Shit, you’re soaked,” he muttered, replacing his finger with the head of his cock, teasing her. 

“Oh, Anakin,” she moaned, entwining her fingers in the sheets. “Fuck me! Fill me!” He slid into her, sighing in pleasure. He dropped to his forearms, boxing her in. Her brown eyes looking into his blue ones. 

He kissed her lips. “I love you,” he muttered. 

“I love you, too,” she replied, wrapping her legs around him and putting her arms around his neck. He began to move, his hips thrusting into her and her soft groans of pleasure filling his ears. 

“You’re stunning,” he muttered as he leaned back a little, gazing down into her face as he rocked. 

Padmé moaned as her husband fucked her. She could feel an orgasm building low in her belly. She reached her hand down and started to play with her clit, and she could feel her orgasm build faster. 

Anakin slipped out of her and flipped her over to her stomach. “Hips up a little bit,” he muttered, guiding her to the position he wanted. He slipped himself back into her, relishing in her gasps and the different angle. 

“Ani, I want…oh, fuck…I want to ride you,” she told him as he slipped out of her again. They switched places and Padmé took the lead. “I fucking love riding you,” she moaned and Anakin sighed. 

“Fuck, Padmé. I love you,” he muttered. Padmé balanced herself by placing her palms on his chest. Anakin grunted as Padmé rocked herself against him. His hips thrusting into hers and the sound of her moans filling his ears, the feel of her soft hands against his chest overwhelmed him. He flipped them again, he wanted to be in control when he came. “What say we tempt fate a little tonight, my love?” He whispered in her ear, nipping the shell of it lightly, and thrusting into her. 

“Fuck, Ani…don’t fucking stop…I’m getting close,” she chanted as he slammed his hips into her. “I’m going to cum, Anakin. Don’t you stop,” she moaned again and screamed his name as she came, her muscles tightening, hips snapping up into his, and her inner walls fluttering as she came. “Cum for me, Ani. I want you to cum for me,” she muttered, touching his belly, her hips still rising to meet his. 

“I’m cumming,” he grunted, “Fuck. Oh, fuck, yes. Padmé, fuck.” An animalistic growl emanated from his throat as he came. His cock twitching inside of her, spitting his cum into her belly. Anakin sighed as he flopped down beside her, chest heaving, a light sheen of sweat covering his body, and a goofy grin on his face. 

Padmé snuggled up next to him, planting soft kisses on his bicep and chest as she relaxed into him. “That was amazing,” she whispered. 

“So much better than a quickie at two am,” he agreed, smiling down at her. She smiled and pinched his side. “I love you,” Anakin muttered, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. 

“Love you too. Can you believe that we’ve been together nearly 15 years?” 

“Really? Has it been that long?” 

“Yeah. We were 15 when we started dating, now we’re nearing 30.” 

“Jesus. I forget we’re that old.” Anakin looked down at her again. “I guess it’s a good thing we had Luke and Leia in our early 20s then. So we can still be young and spry when they hit puberty.” 

“Shut up, we’re not going to talk about that. Leia is going to be a nightmare,” Padmé laughed, her eyes fluttering closed and relaxing at the sound of her husband’s heart beating steadily underneath her. 

“It’s a good thing she takes after her mother,” Anakin said, falling asleep as well. “Ow! Why’d you pinch me?” 

“You were bein’ mean. Stop squirming!” Padmé ordered, as she tried to get comfortable on her husband again. “Love you, jerk.” She muttered, praying he’d make the connection she was going for. She’d made him watch enough of  _ Supernatural _ when they were younger. 

“Love you too, bitch,” he slurred back. Padmé smiled. That man knew her like she knew him. He was stuck with her, for better or for worse.


End file.
